


Exothermic

by Petersannoyingbeta



Series: Thermodynamics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Altered Mental States, Delirium, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Peter hale - Freeform, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersannoyingbeta/pseuds/Petersannoyingbeta
Summary: "In an exothermic reaction, the energy needed to start the reaction is less than the energy that is subsequently released."Erica is in heat and all the other wolves are trying to give her a wide berth. It's not easy as she is one very sexy she-wolf.





	Exothermic

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little bit but whatever, hope you enjoy it.

It was Saturday evening and everyone was already out. There was no full moon to worry about, but the pack had made themselves scarce. Erica supposed they were out enjoying the woods, hunting perhaps, or in some cases, enjoying their Saturday the usual way. By drinking until their healing kicked in or they could make stupid decisions and blame it on the alcohol. Not that Erica would ever dream of doing such a thing...

Speaking of hunting; Peter had a penchant for ripping apart deer. He chewed their flesh and suck their bones dry. On occasion, he would bring home his remainders, dragging them in through the back door for Derek to cook up later. It saved on shopping bills.

Though Erica balked before the very mention of raw meat, in her werewolf form the desire to munch down, to pop through bone, pierce flesh, and burst into the other tender parts of a fresh kill was strong, almost sexual. But she didn't feel the hunt in her tonight. Nope, Erica had a less destructive, slightly more creative urge within her.

Heat.

Every female wolf experienced it their own way. It was Erica's turn and as the only female in the pack, hers was almost uncontrollable. Through less likely to inspire violence, the sensation was violent itself. It rippled through the young beta in sharp pulsing waves and left her feeling slightly bewildered. Her clothes stuck to her skin with the warmth coursing through her. She was constantly burning energy. Twice in three days Peter had restocked the fridge, and she was still losing weight. Not that she'd though to step on the scales. There was only one think on her mind at the moment.

and, though she had no way of telling, had possibly drank through a whole lake of water by now.

The urge to mount everything, to be mounted by everything was overpowering. She clawed the air in seemingly odd intervals and Peter, amused by her puppyish behaviour, only wanted to watch her from a distance. Or through a screen door. Or through a window. Definitely from anywhere that wasn't in the same room.

Every now and again, Peter or Derek would find her rubbing her hips up against the furniture. This in itself wasn't a problem, but she left her scent there, and the scent was an extremely big problem. Potent, heady, and yet non-existant to those not privy to the werewolf gift, it had the ability to make the boys grow hard in seconds, uncomfortable in minutes, and uncontrollable over time. Stiles and Scott had been in once or twice for pack rendezvous with Derek and been told to leave after Stiles persisted on stroking himself through his jeans and Scott had begun wandering through the bedrooms. This was two days ago when Erica had been sequestered in her room so they could deal with a wandering pack.

Derek had decided to go out hunting later that daybecause he knew he was losing the ability to control himself. Peter joined in, not so keen on taking his beta in the ways now running through his head. They locked her in.

The entire house was heavy with the scent of her hormones. They seemed to ooze from every pore, and Derek and Peter had decided enough was enough.

Whenever Erica spoke, her voice dropped an octave, deep, saturated in lust. She would touch her neck and cheeks, as though her hand might help to cool to sticky warmth oozing from her pores. Sometimes they'd find her in the kitchen, rubbing ice cold frozen veg against her neck and stomach. Then Peter would yell at her for making their food smell ludicrously female and Derek would yell a him for yelling at Erica and a fight between the two males would inevitably happen, accidentally fighting over the female.

Erica, would be long gone by the time they realised what had happened, rubbing herself against the furniture again, squirming on her back on the couch. Her mind inexplicably feral.

Sometimes it lasted a week, sometimes it lasted five days but it happened, like clockwork, every three months. Erica hated it.

She roamed from room to room, pausing to sniff every now and again, trying to locate her missing pack. While she knew they would return, she couldn't help but feel oddly abandoned during her time of need. She didn't like being left alone when the heat was on her.

Her thin linen pyjama shorts clung to her thighs, damp with hot sweat. Her thin pyjama top gaped in a plummeting v-neck. A thin, white, too small remnant of Peters she had claimed a low time ago. She wiped a trail of sweat from between her cleavage with the heel of her hand and scratched an itch on her nose with her pinkie nail.

Her wandering took her round the house four times before she found her bedroom again and let out a whimper. No-one was here. She had been left. Dragging her claws down the wall, she fled to Peter's room.

No light shone from under his door and despite her persistant rattling of the doorknob it remained decidedly locked. How annoying!

The older wolf's scent however bloomed from within it and Erica snarled, tearing out chunks from the bottom of the door like a wolf possessed. She needed to get in there, needed her Alpha. After a few minutes of demonic scratching, and succeeding in nothing but embedding a few splinters into her palms, she howled and turned away with a snort.

_Meanie Alpha._

She waltzed towards the stairs when another scent burst into her senses and she drooled. Her pupils dilated and her felt herself grow wetter between the thighs. It was a scent that was her first Alpha, not quite as intoxicating but there was something primal in it, the primal adoration of that which created her. That which had made her a werewolf. The one who had bitten her first. She flew towards it, coming to a dead halt outside Derek Hale's locked door.

She didn't bother scratching. Derek never locked his door. He never usually needed to. Erica sauntered right in.

She sniffed everything. The dresser, the wardrobe, everything had to be emptied. His underwear was grabbed from the drawers and hauled out. His clean linen too. She sniffed his curtains, rubbed herself against them and howled lustfully. Her head spun with the sheer pungency of his male Alpha scent and Erica almost purred.

She threw herself onto his bed and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling deeply. Her teeth sank into it, biting down hard, before tugging it up and cuddling it between her arms. She rolled around, wriggling on the soft cotton sheets as though she could gather the scent like a bee gathers pollen. Her hand moved to wipe more drool from her chin and she squeezed her thighs together. Clothes had never seemed like such a bad idea until now.

God, she imagined what it would be like if Derek were here. He could have mounted her, again and again, soothed the burning ache inside her and made her feel cool again. She sprawled back against the sheets, the pillow still close at hand, and lazily slipped a hand under the waistband of her shorts.

Derek would know what to do, he'd growl softly at her, and the though made her skin all but bubble in delight in her delirium. He would probably lick her need first, tasting that she was ready to be mated.

_Bred._

For that was essentially what the heat was for, it was her body, aching to be filled, one way or another. Made ready for a baby. Then he'd spread her, thrust inside and hopefully knot her, she longed to feel a knot inside her.

Her voice, a mewling whimper, escaped her as her finger delved lower, playing with the sopping flesh. Her underwear had soaked through and she could smell her own scent. It was powerfully addictive and not for the first time, Erica wondered what it would be like to share a heat with another female wolf, perhaps they could soothe each other.

The thought itself was a rush and her body jerked. The slick coated her fingers and she slipped a digit inside. Not enough. She pushed in another, and sat up, riding her fingers. The wetness dripped through the shorts, but she didn't have the mentality to care. She wished it was someone else's fingers, someone else's cock, or maybe even tongue. Her fingers pulled out, unable to reach the level of full she desperately craved right now.

It was incredibly frustrating.

Erica turned, straddling Derek's pillow now and rubbed her lower half against it, the friction was delicious, but not enough, so she pulled off her shorts and knickers and tried again, her clit bare against the fabric. She moaned, loud and shrill at her success. Cheeks, breasts, forehead flushed with pleasure.

Braless, her nipples pressed against her top and she trapped the pillow harder so she could grind out a release, her hand sliding under and up her top to pinch her throbbing clit. She moaned again, her voice half a howl.

Derek's scent was engulfed her. She could imagine his weight above her, thrusting into her from behind, stroking her breasts, claiming her as his, stealing her from Peter. The thought itself was another rush.

“Derek...” She whispered his name into the pillow, and her body coiled, her hips snapped and jerked and she came hard, body shaking. Erica sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It wasn't enough.

She'd left her secret scent into the bed sheets and his pillow but she needed more in return. She rolled onto her back and toyed her nipples again, working herself up again. She left a telltale wet spot on Derek's bed.

Her eyes half lidded as the heat surged up again. She wasn't pregnant, so her body wanted her to try again. She whimpered uselessly, and eyes the posts of the bed. Perhaps she could fit one of those inside.

Before she could act on her thoughts a creak in the floorboards jerked her to sanity. Everyone was out, what was going on? She leapt to her feet and walked towards the door, peering out into the hall.

Nothing.

She stilled. Listening.

The quiet shuffle of feet could be heard downstairs and Erica, half in a trance, still naked from the waist down, figured she should protect her pack home. She was feral in her heat, hot and heavy with it, and as she made her way quietly downstairs, the noise of someone in the kitchen caught her attention. She growled.

The shuffling stopped. Perhaps frozen in fear, she hoped and she raced through, almost pouncing on Peter as she did so. He grabbed her and pushed her away.

“Erica, you stupid girl, it's me. Can't you even smell your own-?” He stopped, finally noticing Erica's lack of clothing and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes...” he said with a wry smirk, reaching up to cover his nose. “I had forgotten about that.”

She was already pressing against him again, her body flush against him and he let out a growl, feeling her heated body so close.

“Erica...” he growled a warning, but the air was thick with her. He could see the wetness in her thin blonde pubic hair and knew straight away what he'd walked in on. Christ.

The urge to take her upstairs and have his way with her was strong, but he couldn't help scenting something else on her. He sniffed her gently, trying to avoid inhaling too much of her sweet musk.

“Have you been with Derek?” He asked, concerned. He'd thought the other wolf had eschewed all contact with her while she was in her fugue state.

Erica shook her head, and replied with a deep breathy moan of voice.

“No, I was in his room though...” She bit her lip thoughtfully, her large eyes peering at him curiously. Peter felt himself harden beneath his jeans.

“Doing what?” He asked, but he knew fine well. Erica didn't answer, merely slipped her hands under his v-neck and tried to find his belt. Peter grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped at the sudden touch on bare skin, licking her lips and pawing the ground with her feet. His claws pressed into her sides as he pushed her into the fridge. It tickled but she leaned forward, her hands roaming around to grasp his backside. A chuckle escaped him.

“Erica, I really think you need to cool down.”

Still pinning her with his hips, Erica watched as he tilted her head in order to open the freezer above her and pulled out an ice-cube tray. Erica blanked, her mind too foggy to understand why he needed such things. She pressed forward again, wondering what it'd be like to bite into the fleshy Adam's apple of her Alpha's neck. Peter slammed the tray upside down on the nearby counter top. Erica flinched. He lifted it slowly, watching a few cube skitter away. He grabbed one and held it up for her to see.

“Okay Erica, open your mouth.”

She did as she was told.

He ran the ice cube along the bow of her mouth, slowly, letting the ice drip into her mouth. She licked the cube the icy temperature cooling her mouth in a refreshing way. He slid it inside her mouth, his fingers too, and she sucked greedily on both cube and digits. _Hungrily._

Peter smirked.

“Good girl,” he insisted, reaching for another cube. Erica purred. Her eyes lidded heavily. She was making her Alpha happy.

The second cube he trailed along her jaw, cooling her neck, her head went skyward. The ice almost sizzled against her, melting in seconds between the young beta's breasts and the beads of ice water dripped downwards. It soaked through the thin shirt. Peter seemed even more pleased, and Erica noted how his cheeks seemed more flushed than before.

The third cube Peter pressed to her left nipple through the dampened tshirt. She moaned and slammed back against the fridge harder. It rocked on its support. Peter held her with his hips and captured her mouth in a lusty kiss. She could feel the heated bulge of his arousal hard against the rise of her pubis. Her mind swelled.

The tiny cube melted into the fabric, turned it translucent and the ice stung her sensitive nipple. She felt it pulse, her heartbeat racing through it, trying to heat it up again. He snatched his lips away from hers.

“Feeling better Beta-mine?”

Erica gave a tiny nod.

“Fuck me.”

“Mm, not yet.” He stroked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “Like I said, you need to cool off.” He pinched the frozen bud tight between thumb and forefinger and Erica mewled louder. Peter could smell the musk from between her legs. He kicked them apart. Her upper thighs glistened.

“Yes Alph-ahh!” Her voice caught in her throat as another cube pressed against the other nipple. “Cold...”

“Oh? I thought you were warm?” Peter challenged.

Erica said nothing and Peter flicked the cube against the hardening nipple. He knew the hard flicks would hurt just enough. Not too rough, but enough to tease. It would, at least, lower her temperature enough to calm her. Oh, the things he did for his beta.

When it melted, he took a step back to watch her pant and mewl. The damp patches on his old v-neck spread slowly. They darked, the cotton transparent. Her breasts, fully visible through the fabric, may just as well have been uncovered. Her gaping pink little mouth, wet tight eyes and flushed cheeks made him twitch. She was affecting him more than he knew.

He hastily grabbed three of the remaining cubes and pressed against her again. One, he took in his left hand and trailed it down the tshirt. He paused in the middle of her chest.

“Do you know where this one is going Erica?”

She shook her head and Peter continued pressing it against her skin, he paused at her belly button.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“No idea...” she breathed. Thinking was beyond her in her current state. Peter smirked and moved the melting pebble of ice between her legs. His eyes watched her face closely.

“Are you still hot?”

“Yesss...” she sighed, her chest pressed forward, her musk blossomed into the air again and Peter growled again. The urge to poke his fingers inside her was overpowering but he managed, somehow, to restrain himself.

_Yes, he was too good to his little beta..._

His eyes watched her body squirm, lingered over her breasts, taut with pleasure and the temperature plummet, gazed into her half lidded eyes. Bless. The power he had over her right now was delightful, and though she was indeed affecting his own judgement, he knew she was more at his mercy then he, hers. Her ran the cube over her clit, smirked at her face as she flinched, and pushed it inside.

 _There. She could keep it_. He leant forward again and cupped her with his palm.

“Let me know when it has melted, and do try to keep it inside, my dear.” He hissed against her throat and she mewled in response. The closest thing to agreement she could muster. When he received no “Yes” he pushed another inside, and then the third one.

“YES!” She squealed, now loudly and Peter took her wrists, keeping her from fingering warmth back inside her chilled little quim. He watched her body throb and shiver as she clenched despite how painfully cold he knew it must be. She bit her lip hard, her breath hitched and moments later a trickle of ice water slid down her thighs. Peter groaned. This was too much for even him.

She watched him, sobbed, and keened.

“How's your cunt?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

“Cold...”

“Do you want me to warm it back up for you?”

“Yes.”

“Say please.”

“Please...” Erica had no strength to resist. Didn't want to.

“Say pretty please, my awe-inspiring Alpha.”

“Pretty please, my awe-inspiring Alpha.”

Okay enough was enough, Peter decided. He was only too happy to comply. He lifted the quivering beta from the ground, grabbed the remaining ice cubes and _ran_ upstairs with her. He paused outside Derek's room. Debated with a mischeivous twinkle in his eye.

He heard Erica's nose sniffing at the scent of Derek's room but Peter was more pre-occupied with the scent of her climax coming from the room. He chuckled before heading into Erica's room and putting her down on her bed. No. He wouldn't have her thinking of Derek while he eased her troubles.

She presented instantly, her legs parted and her rolled onto her front. A raw ache ebbed from inside her. Peter's heart lurched with the strength of his own arousal at the sight of her.

“Hurry up Peter.” She whined. Peter wrestled out of his jeans and ripped off the v-neck. He placed the ice-cube tray on the windowsill next to the bed.

Erica looked over her shoulder at him, waiting. There was no possible way he could resist any longer. He climbed onto the bed and pushed inside instantly. Christ, she was hot. And tight. Even after the ice cubes Erica's heat coated him in a warm slick that had him grit his teeth and his head lolled back. He paused, he wouldn't take long in this heat.

A bad idea struck him and he stroked his hand up her backside, and around the curve of her spine; the sweet curve of her hips. He slapped his hand down, and she clenched, squeezing him.

How delightful!

He reached for an ice cube and popped it in his mouth, sucking the corners away. It melted quickly. He pressed it against the tight knot of her ass.

“ahh...no!” Erica squirmed. He chuckled and let it melt there, watched her muscles flex. Watched it squeeze and flutter. The coldness was no doubt odd. He sucked another before pushing it into the tight little hole, he pressed it deep with his index finger. He knew the ice would chill her ass. It seemed almost cruel to tease her in such a pent up state.

Erica voice rang out again, a stuttered drawn out moan and her hips wriggled, teasing Peter's cock from within her hot little cavern.

Enough was enough, he couldn't remain still any longer. He began to rock his hips, his hands rested on her hips so he could pull and push her up and down his length. Her squeals rolled fresh and fast and her fingers rushed to rub herself. He let her, knowing how pent up she must be.

“That's a good girl,”he purred, “desperate to come around her Alpha's cock. You need me to fuck it out of you, don't you? Fuck away the nasty heat that has you all pent up. Alpha's here to help, my dear.” He kissed the back of her neck and continued his heavy thrusts. The skin slapped together, wet and sticky. Already their mingling scents filled the small room. He pressed his hand to the back of her neck, keeping her head against the pillow and her ass raised. The other hand remained on her hip; leverage till she came.

 _Huh_. Peter blinked. _That was surprisingly fast._

He pulled her up again, by the arms. He sat with his feet flat on the floor and pulled her back upon him. Erica sat down, sucking his cock up inside her impossibly deep, her walls tight and stretched. Her body rocked gently, until his arms spread her legs either side of his. He thrust up into her, pulling her arms behind her as she leaned forward. She groaned in pleasure, drunk on her heat still. He fucked up into her, enjoying the pulse of her walls. She closed her eyes and moaned every time he drew past the nerve endings inside her.

“How does it feel Beta mine?” Peter suddenly asked and Erica nodded furiously.

“More. Harder.”

He complied but still she whimpered. “More.”

He growled. Had he wound her up passed the point of climax? Surely not. He paused, and wondered what he was doing wrong when realisation hit him. She needed knotted.

Of course his little beta in heated needed knotted! How did he not realise before? He hammered his thrusts, letting go as he let his knot bulge inside her, tying them together. One arm wrapped around her waist, her let her hands free. It wasn't as though she could squirm away.

Erica rippled at the new stretch. Her clit thrummed. Her body sung. Her breasts bounced. Knotted, it was harder to thurst all the way out and back in but he could still push against her cervix, still grind her clit against his fingers and still rut just as frenzied.

He felt her clench around him. Felt himself quicken. He would not be undone before her. He ran his fingers along the final ice cube and pressed them to her clit again. She jerked, whimpering sweetly and shuddered. He pinched. She moaned again.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Show your Alpha how good you are.” He grunted. Erica squealed, she pushed herself up and down into the thrusts with the aid of his thighs. She stiffened. Quaked.

“Do it.”

She gasped.

“Do it, Erica. Come for your Alpha.”

She sobbed.

He pinched tighter. Thrust harder. She clenched tight and screamed for him, her voice half a howl as she shuddered on the end of his swollen rod. Peter groaned in delight for half a second and then hissed as her fleshy walls seizured and milked him. He lost his cool and immediately after, filled her. She keened and he forced himself to thrust on. His knot remains hard against his will, responding to her pheramones.

After another few minutes, ten at most and he came again. Erica's already shuddered around him another two. He wondered if he should fetch her a drink. Her sheets are soaked with sweat.

He pumped furiously. She's still wringing wet. Body with sweat, her pussy with her juices, her chin with drool. She s

He keeps going, time goes on and Erica comes again, this time harder, it's faster this time. She shakes wildly as she's spitted around him. Her voice raw from screaming. Peter comes for the last time, his knot practically deflated. He slips out of her, feeling raw and chaffed. The words friction burn come to mind.

“More!” Erica demands and Peter looks down incredulously. There is no more. He has nothing left to give. Erica seems completely unfazed by her violent climax. Peter can only watch in annoyance as he catches his breath.

He slips out and pants. The little vixen has milked him dry and he collapses against the bed.

“Erica, enough... I'm done.”

“Fine. We wait for round two.” The little beta seethes, but her voice has a pleased ring to it. She sounds less breathy. A minor improvement to her previous state. Peter notes she seems almost coherent. “I'll see if there's some orange juice downstairs. Get your energy levels up...”

Peter groaned and pulled a dry pillow over his face. He was regretting this.

 


End file.
